


[SD]我哥哥的丁丁长出了一朵花？！

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magic, Sex Toys, Urethral Play, flowers in penis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。如标题所示，魔法让Dean不断开花。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	[SD]我哥哥的丁丁长出了一朵花？！

事情发生在某一天的清晨。

Dean煎蛋时，Sam在看着他；Dean烫衣服时，Sam在看着他；Dean去给Sam拿咖啡时，Sam还在看着他。

被自己亲爱的弟弟持续热烈地注视着可不算什么日常体验……至少不是日常的早晨体验，Dean冲着Sam侵略而来的视线挑了挑眉，穿着长长的灰色睡袍转了个圈，揶揄道，“我看起来很棒？”

Sam显然把这句话当做邀请，他马上站起身，不顾哥哥的错愕和忙乱，把Dean圈在怀里吻住，直把他搞到晕乎乎的。Dean尽力抓住一个空隙推开Sam，他得呼吸。而Sam，Sam仿佛意犹未尽，凑上去的脸被Dean用一只手掌慌张地制止。

“Dude！这才是早上！你以为我为什么给你做咖啡？”

Sam不屑地看了看Dean一大早就扔在桌上的空酒瓶，转头委委屈屈地对着Dean诉苦，“我以为这是你想要的。”，他狗狗眼的技术真是无与伦比。

“哦？一个连猫发情都分辨不出的斯坦福高材生推理出的性欲指南，这一定能畅销。”

“或许只是因为你的弟弟贴心地注意到了你的勃起？”

“我？NO～”，Dean笑了，不过他看着Sam严肃又疑惑的神情，渐渐笑不出来，“我……我真的？”

两个人一起低头，望向Dean睡袍下的四角内裤，那里鼓囊囊的，极度明显地隆起着。

Dean简直没法把目光移开那里，他伸手碰了碰，触感很奇怪，Sam首先帮他拉开了内裤。

出现在里面的赫然是一朵玫瑰花。

Dean实在没法在裤裆里长着朵玫瑰花苞的时候去查资料，所以所有的书都丢在Sam那里，他们猜测这是女巫的杰作。至于是死去女巫给Dean的恶毒诅咒还是友善女巫给Dean的恶作剧……反正罗威娜信誓旦旦地保证她什么都没干。

Sam翻过第七本书时，Dean正喝光第五瓶酒，什么都没查到，Dean一点都不惊讶，他脸红红的。Dean平常酒量没这么差，所以大概是气的，一个红红软软的，气呼呼的Dean，可不能让他再喝酒了，于是Sam在Dean想去拿第六瓶啤酒的时候按住了他的手。

“也许我们该试试其他的方法了。”

“所以你其他的方法就是让我躺到床上？”

Dean嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着，不过他并不是真的不愿意，他脱掉衣服的速度比平常还要快，在内裤边缘擦到他那高高从尿道口里长出的鲜红玫瑰时，Dean的大腿抖了一下。

Sam不知道从哪里翻出一副医用橡胶手套，他披上了白色的医师长袍，在准备的时候那衣服的下摆总会拂过Dean赤裸的脚趾，Dean，Dean正张开腿倚靠在床头，看着Sam那被淡黄色橡胶紧紧包裹的修长手指咽口水，手套在指节处的皱褶相当明显，勾起了Dean很多很多的身体记忆。

Sam准备好了，他看上去可真像是个专业的医生，Dean在脑内描摹弟弟带上眼镜的样子，一边期待他赶紧把那双用酒精消毒过的冰凉双手放来他的性器上。

Sam正如Dean所想的那样做了，这引来他哥哥一声满足的长吟。他用手刮过花瓣，边注视着Dean的脸色，边用手忽轻忽重的揉捏花苞。

“这感觉起来可真奇怪……”

“如果你还想要性生活，就赶紧停止抱怨。”

Sam用手掐了掐花茎，又稍微使了点力，想用暴力把玫瑰从他哥哥的阴茎里拔出，两者都使Dean感到痛苦，于是Sam马上停止了，他停下自己的动作，冷静地观察。

“Dean，你觉不觉得这朵花好像比之前开放的更多了？”

Dean垂着头看了一会，显然没看出什么，“所以你是说……我们应该持续蹂躏花朵让它开放？”

“不。”Sam又仔细回忆了一会，“在我碰它之前它就开得比早上多了，是你的原因，Dean。”

“我可是什么没做！”

“或者你想了些什么。”

想了些什么？

Dean咬了咬舔过的下嘴唇，像是有酒气涌到他明亮的绿色眼睛里。他决定戏弄一下他的弟弟，于是Dean双手勾过Sam的肩膀，恶作剧地在他耳边吹气，“你...我在想你...我一躺在床上就在想你了。或许你该先告诉我什么时候拿的这些…这些手术小玩具？”

“所以‘现在’你又想要了？”，Sam不想承认他吃Dean这套，他把Dean往他下身摸索的手掌拍开，就像早晨Dean推开他的脸那样。

“嘿，你还在为早上的事生闷气？”Dean躺回去了，Sam看着弹簧床因为他哥哥的动作而起伏，他的喉结上下动了动，缓缓向着另一个人的方向去靠近，他一手撑在床头，闭着眼去吻Dean，而Dean也扯住他头发回吻，且在他们分开的瞬间呼出热热的气，放缓了嗓子轻笑，“性感医生和他的火辣病人？Awesome！”

“你想要这个？那你今天完蛋了，你的医生会连续给你做好几场大手术。”

“求之不得……”，Dean一边喃喃回应着，一边痴痴地再度把嘴凑上去，他们交换了好几个湿润缠绵的亲吻。

“向你致敬。”Dean摇了摇他的胯，玫瑰花果然开得更欢了，Sam狠狠在他右臀上抓了一把，不出意料看见那花开得更娇艳，“你喜欢这个。”

“我的花也喜欢这个。”

Sam得意地笑了，他把手留在这里，Dean的翘臀在挽留他，而他把他微笑的嘴唇送给Dean的耳垂，感到Dean的手已经解开了他的裤子拉链，熟练地为他上下套弄。Sam用自己戴着橡胶手套的右手缓缓挪到Dean的柱身上，那里挺立着，沉甸甸的，等待着Sam喜爱地把玩，他总喜欢玩到让他的哥哥边哭着叫Sammy边射出来。

他们一边亲吻，一边为对方手淫，唾液和精液同等地交换。

Sam快射的时候，往往就意味着Dean已经为他射出来了，这一日的这一时刻，Dean同样发出着急促而剧烈的喘息，然后全身瘫软在床上。

Sam也喘着，他克制着把Dean的手从他身下拉出来，啄吻了下哥哥的手心才又放回床上。玫瑰花已美得快要凋谢，“你感觉怎么样？”

Dean渐渐从放空中回来了，他反手撑起一点，迟疑着动了动，“...它好像——我是说那朵花——你把它抽出来试试。”

Sam命令哥哥躺下，他一手拿住玫瑰，轻轻往上提。对于Dean，那可不是什么轻轻松松能承受的，那更像是他们就玩过一两次的尿道折磨（Dean喜欢这个，但他从没说出来过）。他微微弓起腰，双手攥紧床单，看着玫瑰一点一点被那双冰凉的橡胶手套从他的身体里扯出来，他感觉体内又开始喧嚣了。

玫瑰茎的最后一点离开他性器的时候，Dean放松地呻吟出声，但很快就变成了一声咒骂。

“Son of a bitch！”

第二朵花是雏菊。

就跟在玫瑰的根部出来。

Sam憋着笑，把冰凉的听诊器缓缓塞入Dean的后穴，那里已经被涂满了双倍的润滑油，听诊器扁平的探头被红色的湿润小洞收缩着吞入，Dean努力调整着自己的呼吸。

“说真的，Sammy，哪找出来这么多东西？”

“这都是常见的医疗储备，Dean。”

Sam注视着，他的指尖偶尔能伸入Dean的小穴，隔着薄薄的手套感受他他哥哥体内火辣的热度，这不是很好抗拒的事，尤其Dean正半裸着横在床上，带着刚才高潮过的瘫软和红润，但Sam很有耐心，他的手指总是马上抽出来，这总会引起他哥哥不满的抱怨。

Sam很喜欢吻Dean，这时那抱怨就会终止了，他喜欢吻Dean的唇，吻Dean的脖子，吻Dean的锁骨。他把听诊器带到耳朵上，说实话，他也不知道从他哥哥的屁股里能听到什么，但用另一种方式侵入他总让Sam感到兴奋。他的耳朵被他哥哥体内美妙的杂音所淹没，现在，更是一点抱怨声都没了，Sam于是微笑着亲吻他哥哥的胸膛，炽热的嘴唇离开的时候，他看见Dean的乳头通红，在冰冷的空气中无助地颤抖，Dean的眼神仿佛也是这样，又想要，又颤抖，仿佛在求肯Sam给他更多。于是Sam安慰性地，再次亲了亲那可怜的乳粒，然后拿出早就准备好的冰块放在他哥哥的胸上。

Dean被冰冷刺激地全身一震，半个身体向空中弓起，却被Sam用手掌一点点按回到床上，听诊器差点从他哥哥的屁股里出来，这可不行，Sam坚定地把那灰色的塑胶细管塞回到Dean的小洞里去。

Dean的眼角溢出了些生理性泪水，Sam稀罕地凑上去吻掉，但同时，他那无情的大手按住冰块，又在Dean胸上一刻不停地揉搓，“这是消肿。”，Sam说。他看见Dean嘴唇动了动，仿佛在咒骂着什么，不过他现在大脑仿佛已经在Dean身体的最深处畅泳了，听不听得见他哥哥的咒骂也就不那么重要。他拿出一颗冰含在嘴里，倾身含住Dean另一边的小肉珠。

Sam喜欢那颗上面漂亮的小雀斑。

两边的乳头都被弟弟又冷又痛地折磨着，Dean抱着Sam的肩膀上的背肌，下巴挨在他弟弟凌乱的头顶上呻吟，Sam的舌头动得那么厉害，又那么热，那么滚烫，使得Dean总是无意识地腰肢用力，把自己凑到Sam的嘴边。他张着那双漂亮的眼睛流泪，感到Sam不安分的另一只手又拿到了冰块，那冰块轻轻重重地沿着他的腹肌下去，留下一路冰凉的水痕，然后被放置到了他的囊袋上。

Dean哭叫出声，他的硬茎刚才直立着蹭在他弟弟纯白的外袍上发抖，现在已经又可怜地缩了起来，那雏菊似乎成熟了，又似乎没有，Dean没功夫管他，他透过眼泪看着Sam摘下听诊器，该死的，他现在总算能听见他哥哥的话了，听诊器扁平的插头也被Sam熟练地从Dean体内取了出来，他只发出一声小小的呻吟。

Sam用手拨弄了下Dean阴茎上的小雏菊，已经是可以被拔出来的状态了，但他冷静地将它又插了回下去，这引起他哥哥沙哑的气音。

“Dean...我知道你喜欢这个...”

Sam直起身来，俯视着床上的Dean，水痕，吻痕，精斑，还有他望着他，张开的嘴唇闭合又吞咽口水的样子，一览无余。他将自己又硬起来的分身缓缓插入Dean的后穴，与此同时，还在搅弄着Dean身体里的花茎，Dean前后都被插入着，大脑已经无法辨别自己究竟是更喜欢哪个。

“Sammy...Sammy...”

就是这个，Sam喜欢他哥哥在床上失神叫他的声音，那是Dean一团浆糊的身体和大脑中唯一清晰的音符，Sam狠狠撞击，用自己的身体拍打着Dean的屁股，他把Dean抱起来，让他哥哥整个人都挂在他的臂膀上。

可怜的小雏菊被Sam一点一点从Dean身体里干出来，Dean声音已经混着沙哑的哭叫模糊了起来，但Sam永远知道那声音里会有什么在，他们挨得好紧，汗液交织在一起，Sam咬着Dean侧颈的血管把那花按回到他的阴茎里，他哥哥的肠壁再一次绞紧了。

似乎是从Sam紧紧抓着他髋部的手上又获取了些力量，Dean在快感中获得了短暂的清醒，他扶正Sam毛绒绒的脑袋，制止他，推倒他，然后主动叼起他的下唇。现在是Dean在上面了，他让自己的屁股吞吐着Sam的肉棒，一边狂烈地与之拥吻，他早上喝的酒让Sam也醉醺醺地，几乎醉到要爆炸，他就知道，Dean喜欢这个。

在占据主动的这瞬间，Dean拔出了自己阴茎中的雏菊，花茎上沾着些乳白色的精液，被抛到了Sam白色的医师袍上，Dean的MR.SEXY可不能一尘不染。

但花，哦，花，它总是不断地冒出来。

Sam射在Dean体内的时候，正好看见新一朵鲜花的开放，他的哥哥挺直了身体坐在他身上仰着脖颈，而那花就开在他眼前。

那是一朵康乃馨。

接着就是一个Dean从空中砸下来。

Sam稳稳地把性爱过后慵懒的Dean接在怀里，两个人一起长长地叹出口长气，两个人叠在一起歇了会，Sam用手又轻轻拨了拨Dean的康乃馨。

“该献给哪位母亲？”

他敏感的哥哥立刻就弹了起来，他脸红着，一脸为难。

“NOT TODAY！”

Sam当然知道，他坏心眼地笑了，感到Dean平躺到他身边时床垫的下陷。

“真不知道这该死的花什么时候能完。”

Sam当然希望永远不会完。

一年后，地堡附近开了家花店。


End file.
